


Little Things #61

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [61]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Bambam's priority





	Little Things #61

"Oh. My. God," you say as you get out of the department store to find out that it's raining cats and dogs.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY CLOTHES?" Bambam exclaims when he sees the situation. He just finished paying for some leather clothes and there goes the rain to ruin everything.

"I told you the broadcast said it will rain hard today! What are we gonna do now?" you blame.

"Hey, I also told you to park right here in front so we can get all the bags inside the car quickly!"

"No? You said I should park right at the front because you want a grand entrance that's why I made you walk from the very back to get rid of your tardiness."

Bambam scoffs. "Oh yeah, genius, you didn't think much of the risks of your plans now, did you?"

You raise a brow. "Is that what you think? I actually have an umbrella here but, okay. You deal with the risks you're talking about. I'm walking to the car under protection."

Bambam watches in horror as you pull out a folding umbrella from your bag. "That's unfair! You're not even sharing?"

"No."

"Not even if I tell you that I'll buy you clothes tomorrow?"

"No."

"Not even if I promise to take you out to your favourite restaurant tonight?"

"That's strong, but no."

Bambam sighs. "Not even if I do all the chores for a week?"

"A month."

"Two weeks?"

"Three."

"Fine," he holds out his hand.

You reach out to shake it but instead, he moves to grab the umbrella from your other hand. "Bambam!"

"My clothes need protection. Come on, let's just run!"

And before you know it, he's dragging you through the parking lot, only his clothes shielded by the umbrella on his other hand, while both of you gets soaked by the pouring rain.

 


End file.
